Jealousy
by divergent-ninja
Summary: The war didnt happen, abit of fourtris fluff. Characters might be abit OOC, but they always are in fan fictions. Like other stories but with drama, because who doesn't love drama?
1. It's not what it look's like

**A/N; First fanfic, sorry if it's not very good. Just a short fanfic about Tobias and Tris**

**Disclaimer; Unfortunately i don't own Divergent or the characters.**

I wake up to the sweet, musky sent of Tobias' detergent. I roll over and see he's not there, where is he? I roll over from my back onto my stomach, and press my face into his pillow and take in the smell, when someone walks in of course it's him. I must look really creepy.

"Hey Tris, I just got you a…" he gives me a funny look and then laughs at me placing the bag of stuff on the desk.

"What are you doing?" he continues.

"Ermm…" my eyes flick to the bathroom door and back to him.

"Just going for a shower" I say trying not to bite the inside of my cheek, because then he'd defiantly know I was lying if it wasn't already obvious enough. As I walk to the bathroom he says,

"Okay then," and lets out a small chuckle.

"Oh, by the way I got you a muffin from the cafeteria."

"Thank you. I'll eat it when im out the shower" He walks over to me wraps his arms around my waist and says quietly,

"im going to work I'll see you later?"

"Of course" I reply, he kisses me lightly on the forehead.

"Bye Tris" he utters, walking to the door.

"Bye" I reply, then walk into the bathroom to get a shower.

When I get out of the shower I pull on some black leggings and a black long sleeved top with lace arms. Whilst walking to the door I flick of the light switch, leave the apartment ad lock the door behind me. In the pit I run into Uriah, and by that I mean literally run into him.

"Oh, hey Tris" he says helping me up.

"Hey Uriah, what you doing?"

"Just going to the training room you coming?" he asks.

"Err…I don't know." I say.

"Come on, or are you too much of a wimp?" he laughs.

"Fine I'll come, you pansycake." At this he fist pumps the air and does a weird little dance, I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You used the word pansycake!" He states.

"Not quite sure it's a word Uriah. But, yes I used 'pansycake'" I say a small grin tugging at the edges of my mouth.

"Shut up, it is a word!" he protests "Anyway race you to the training room?"

"Fine, 3…2….1…go!" At this we both sprint toward the training room running through crowds of people on the way.

We spent about an hour practising hits and techniques, when Uriah asked me to fight him, of course I did, and of course I won. You don't get ranked number one for nothing in Dauntless you know.

"Uriah you practically begged for mercy!" I say between laughing.

"No way!" he says protecting his pride and blushing a little. He slung his arm over my shoulder and laughed.

"Didn't think you had it in you _stiff_." He says, I hit him in the stomach, no one calls me _stiff_ anymore, I won't even let Peter. Then I see Tobias looking at us, what he must think, we're all sweaty and our hairs messed up. His smile instantly vanishes and he looks at me, I can see it in his eyes. He's hurt. Then he runs back to the apartment,

"Sorry Uriah, I have to go." And I chase after Tobias.


	2. What did i just see?

**A/N - Sorry its really short I just thought i'd post a bit in Tobias' POV. Thanks for the reviews, and i think ive decided to make a longer story out of this, not just the one shot.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Divergent or the Characters *sigh***

**TOBIAS POV**

On the way back to mine and Tris' apartment I see Lauren.

"Hey Lauren."

"Oh, hey Four" she replies "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen Tris."

"Sure, she and Uriah were in the training room earlier."

"Thanks Lauren." I say walking off to find Tris.

Why was she with Uriah? Im not usually one to get Jealous, but come on its Tris. She's beautiful, the way her wavy blonde hair hangs loosely over her shoulders. Her perfect smile that always makes me happy. Her grey eyes with a subtle tinge of blue, that I oh so oftenly find myself getting lost in. I was so lost in thought about Tris that almost missed the door to the training room. They weren't in here, but I could tell they had been. The equipment had been put away very messily, typical Tris, and there was a lingering smell of her perfume in the air.

I left the training room, and turned into the pit when I saw them, Uriah had his arm flung around Tris and he said something along the lines of "Didn't think you had it in you." I didn't stick around to see what the last bit of that sentence was. I didn't care if they'd been in the training room this morning, I didn't want to know where they had been this afternoon.

When I got back to the apartment, I slumped on the bed and all the memories came flooding back. The time I first brought Tris back here after Al, Peter and Drew attacked her, when I made her feel safe again. After initiation when we came back and watched films. The Sunday when we had nothing to do so we turned on the radio and somehow started dancing to sexy and I know it in out underwear. Tris. She was all I could think about, how had I let myself lose her. _Wait._ This wasn't my fault, it was hers. I felt my emotions changing from being devastated and my heart feeling like it had been shot several times at close range, to bubbling up with anger. Before I knew it I was chucking several things at the wall; shoes, books, clocks, and a mirror witch left my hand cut and bloody.

I felt my anger decreasing again, I flopped back onto the bed and I sighed loudly. Tris used to do this when she was stressed or aggravated, it was so cute seeing her flustered. At the thought of her my heart started aching again, and the room around me all smudged together, like a drawing that had been forgotten and left outside in the rain. No. I will not cry, I am Four a Dauntless prodigy, a leader, and I won't let anything get in my way, defiantly not girls even if it was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. As my mind was muddled up in thoughts, I heard a knock at the door.

**A/N - Told you it was short. Thanks.**


	3. I can explain

**A/N - I know these are quite short entries, but im aiming to update every 2-3 day's. Thank you if you actually bothered to read this.**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Divergent or any characters, they belong to the fantabulous Veronica Roth.**

**TRIS POV**

I take a deep breath in and step up to his door, re-running over in my head, what I'm going to say. Everything changed when I met him, I became more confident, and I stood up for myself. He helped me, and I don't think I could carry on without him. But I know Tobias is hard to persuade he believes in everything he sees, because that is what's easiest for him to processes. I'm one of the few people who know about his past, and even though he doesn't want me to, I feel sorry for him and I wanted to be the one to help him forget. But everything could change within 10 minutes depending on what I say. I think about walking away, but no. I'm Dauntless, im not a coward.

I knock on the door twice; I can faintly hear him walking to the door. He opens it slowly and peaks his head around the door. When he sees who it is, he raises his eyebrows and I begin to explain.

"Tobias, it's not what it looks like I promise you, I ran into Uriah and he said he was going to the training room so I went with him." I tried to keep my voice calm, but I couldn't I felt the longer I talked for the less he would listen, so I started talking I huge rushes. "Then we got there and we practiced punches and things, just like you taught me in initiation, and then he asked me to fight him, and I said yes, and I won and we came out of the training room all sweaty and messed up, then I saw you and…and." I began to stutter. "You ran off, you must of thought I was cheating on you, and now im here, trying to apologise, and it's all my-" I couldn't finish my sentence before he cut me off,

"Look Tris I appreciate you trying too apologise, but I think I just need some time alone."

"Tobias, I don't know where I stand with you?" I question.

"I just think we need to give it a break for a bit." There he said it, I knew it was coming and I thought I'd braced myself for it, obviously not. He turns and closes the door almost silently, and then I lose it. I start to cry, I try to walk to my apartment but I just can't, so I press my back against his apartment door and slowly slide down to the floor, with even more tears welling up in my eyes.

I don't know how long I'd been sat there, but I hear a familiar voice from around the corner. Uriah. I try to shout him but no sound comes out, luckily he was coming this way.

"Tris!" He says running to me and helping me up.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" I shake my head I don't think I can manage words at the moment.

"It's okay." He says softly pulling me into a hug. "Come on you need to rest." With that we walk down a few corridors to his apartment.

When we get there he makes me drink and we sit on the sofa. His apartment is quite nice actually with dark grey walls and mostly black and wood furniture.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks.

"No, but do you mind if I stay at yours tonight?" I question timidly. "All I want to do right now is sleep."

"Sure, you take the bed; I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Thanks Uriah" I walk to his bedroom and get straight into bed, falling asleep in the hopes today was just a dream, and I'll forget about it by tomorrow.

**A/N - So what do you think? I'm really open to any idea's or thoughts you may have, as long as its not a totaly different story. THANK YOU!**


	4. Why didn't I listen?

**A/N - So, so, so, so sorry i haven't updated in a while. 1. i couldnt think what to write for this chapter that hadn't already been said. 2. I've been reading The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, which is a really good book if you want to cry your own body mass in tears. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Divergent or any of the characters...yet.**

**URIAH POV**

I wake up and realise im on the living room floor, oh gosh, what did I do last night? Then I remember, Tris is in my room because of her argument with Four. Panic over. At this moment Tris decides to emerge from the bedroom, she has red eyes and messy hair you can tell she has been crying.

"Hey Tris." I say "You alright?" she starts to cry. Of course she's not alright; I mentally hit myself as I bring her in for a hug. It's not a romantic hug, just a friendly one.

"Tris I can't stand to see you like this. Im going to see Four."

"No, Uriah." She tries to protest, "You can't becau-"

"Tris I don't care what you say im going to see Four now you wait here, there's food in the cupboard just help yourself." And I head for the door; Uriah is all I hear before I shut the door behind me.

I knock on Four's door, and hear shuffling inside, when the door opens, there stands a version of Four I never thought I'd see, his hairs all messed up, red puffy eyes and his room is a whole other story. There are smashed plates and mirrors on the floor along with some mismatched shoes.

"Uriah." He sighs "If your hear to talk about what happened, it's okay I suppose im happy for you too."

"Look Four, nothing happened between me and Tris, but she's in a pretty rough state right now as well, so if you'd just let me explain." I say.

"I suppose you better come inside." He replies gesturing towards the door.

His apartment defiantly looks worse from the inside, there are bottles of beer in the bin and littering around it, the beds not made, and there are several fist sized holes in the wall.

"So?" I hear Four say.

"Oh yes, well what happened was I was coming from breakfast where I'd just finished a delicious piece of sweet, sticky-"

"I'd like to know about Tris not your love for dauntless cake" he interrupts.

"Oh yes." I carry on, "well any way after breakfast I was walking towards the training room to get some practise done, when I ran into Tris, well more Tris ran into me. I asked her if she was coming and she said yes so we walked there and started throwing some punches and kicks on the practise bags. After about an hour I asked her to fight me, because I thought I could win, man was I wrong. She nearly knocked me out, the little stiff-"

"Don't call her that"

"Well she sure is a lot more powerful than she looks. And then afterwards we were coming from the training room when we saw you. Then Tris ran off to find you, which obviously didn't go well because I found her crying in the hallway so I took her to my apartment and that's where she stayed last night."

"She stayed at yours last night?!" he says with slight anger in his tone.

"Yeah, but don't worry nothing happened and now she's in pretty much the same state as you."

He looked at me confused for about 5 seconds before, turning round to punch the wall again, luckily I wrestle him to the ground before he does.

"Woah, chill down man." I say while sitting him back on his bed.

"So everything she said was true? About the training room and the fight and.. ." he looks at me, "so you guys didn't hook up?" I let out a small chuckle,

"Nope, don't think that's what training rooms are made for."

"Thanks Uriah," he says pulling me into an awkward man hug. "So Tris is still at yours?" he questions.

"Yep, you can go see her if you want," I say chucking him the key's, "Just be careful to tell her that you know what happened first because she might just throw a vase at you."

"Thanks again." He says as we both leave his apartment, going our different ways down the corridor.

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews, and see it's not becoming a Uriah/Tris fanfic. Any i dea's for the story? I think i have about 3-4 more chapters...**


	5. Apologies'

**A/N - Here is the next chapter for the fanfic it has about 900 words, which is good for me!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Divergent or the characters.**

**TRIS POV**

When Uriah leaves I walk over to his small kitchen area and make myself a cup of tea. I flop onto the sofa and before I know it I'm already lost in thought about Tobias, would he ever take me back? Why didn't he believe me? His dark brown hair which he has recently started to grow back out into an organised mess. Deep blue eyes, which I found myself getting lost in more often than not. And just him being him, when no one else was around and he could just be himself not big scary Four the dauntless protégé, when he could just be Tobias. My Tobias.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, so I get up and walk over to it. As I slowly open the door I see him stood there, he begins to talk but I can see in his eyes what he's feeling, he lets out a deep breath and opens his arms. I run into them, how ive missed this, it feels like everything's going to be okay as long as I'm with him. Uriah's plan seemed to of worked, because

"Tris I'm so, so, so, sorry I didn't believe you" He begins, "I just saw you with Uriah and I got jealous and I couldn't lose you and-" I stop him by gently pressing my lips to his, I can feel him smiling as he wraps his arms round my waist. I pull away slightly and look at him and grin;

"What's so funny?" he questions

"Have you noticed how sexy you look when you're concerned?" I say laughing and I can see the

edges of his mouth tug upward and the look in his eyes soften.

"Also I love it when you do that with your eyes." I say.

"Do what? This?" He says as he crossed his eyes, we both start laughing.

"Yeah, when you do that." I say sarcastically. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah starving, haven't eaten since last time I saw you" He says as he looks down at his feet and blushes. I take his hand and make him look at me, and I pull his forehead down to mine.

"Yeah, me neither." I whisper. "Let's go." I press his lips to mine, for a short but sweet kiss then I take his hand, and we set of towards the cafeteria.

When we arrive we sit with our usual friends, they all look at us and exchange nervous looks, when I say,

"For Gods sake, we're back together" I say lifting our laced hands up in the air. They all start laughing and talking again.

"So, you finally decided to believe her did you for?" Christina say's, I can't tell if its sarcasm or she's being serious im hoping it's the former.

"Yeah thanks to Uriah, he came and explained everything." Tobias replied, just then Uriah walks in and says,

"See I told you I'd fix everything; bow down to my awesome-ness." We all start laughing when Zeke replies to Uriah.

"Okay you pansycake you got them back together, don't do anything else, I don't want any little Four's running around." I'm too shocked to say anything, but of course I blush. Tobias replies

"Well maybe we will" he then turns towards me and kisses both of my red cheeks. I can hear groans coming from people, but I still smile. Tobias whispers into my ear

"Want to go for a walk? I have something to show you."

"Sure." I reply to him and this turn back to everybody else who had resumed talking, "We're going to-"

"If you're going back to your apartment we don't want to know the details." Zeke interrupts and then everybody laughs.

"We're going to go for a walk." I correct him. There are a series of bye's and see you latters. As we walk away I hear Uriah mutter something like 'Four's getting some tonight." Then I shout back cheekily.

"In his dreams" At this he lift me over his shoulder and runs away and out onto the train tracks.

When we reach the train tracks we stand side by side with Tobias' arm around my shoulders. The strong winds blow my long blonde hair all over the place. When the train arrives we both jump on swiftly and sit down next to each other. When Tobias breaks the silence,

"Tris I have something to tell you" he states biting his lip.

"What?" I reply nervously.

"I might have to buy you a new mirror, I kind of broke the other one" I let out a small laugh.

"It's okay, you can go shopping tomorrow"

"Oh no, WE can go shopping tomorrow." I groan.

"But I hate shopping." I moan like a 6 year old.

"Well you're coming." He says.

"Fine." I declare, and turn away in a fake strop. It isn't long before I feel his arm around my shoulder again. I instantly turn and look at him.

"I love you Beatrice, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too." I say pressing my lips to his, when I pull away.

"What?" He questions.

"Did you call me Beatrice?" I ask.

"Erm…yeah." He looks down and then back up. "Not good?"

"I think I like Tris better."

"Fine I love you Tris." He says putting emphasis on my name.

"I love you to Tobias." I reply putting emphasis on his name.

**A/N - Do not fear, this is not the end, there is more to come. Aiming to update in the next 3 day's.**

**Quick question - Do you want me to...**

**1) write about their walk together.**

**2) continue with the story, after they get back from the walk.**

**Reply in the reviews please. THANK YOUU! :) **


	6. Where I first fell

**A/N - Okay, i worte about the walk, but to be honest it's all just fluff and they're both verry OOC. ENJOY!**

**TRIS POV**

When we jump off the train, I grab Tobias' hand and we start to walk down a path I don't know.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asks me.

"Nope, but im hoping you do. You do know where we're going right?" I reply.

"No, not really."

"What!" but almost as soon as the word leaves my mouth I see the edges of his mouth curl up into that sexy half smile that I love so much, and he starts to laugh.

"Of course I know where im going, do you really think I'd make you walk all the way out here just for me to get lost?" he replies still laughing a bit.

"No I suppose not. But then where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see." He knows how nosey I am and I suspect he is doing this on purpose.

"Tobias," I moan "Just tell me."

"Nope." He replies, popping his 'p'.

"Fine, give me a clue."

"Well, I first fell in love with you there." I must look confused because then he continues,

"You climbed it because you're an idiot."

"The Ferris wheel!" I shout "and HEY! I wasn't being an idiot, it's called strategy."

"Who needs strategy when you have muscles, and speed." He says before chucking me over his shoulder and spinning me around. When he finally puts me down, I turn to look at him and say,

"That wasn't very nice, was it?" he must think im really upset because he grabs my face in his hands, and pulls me in for a kiss, but I pull away quickly.

"Got ya! Race you to there" I say setting of sprinting.

"Tris!" he groans but I can tell he's laughing.

He soon follows. I can hear his heavy footsteps behind me, I don't turn round to see how close he is, it will just slow me down. I start to feel lactic acid burning around the muscles in my thighs and im becoming breathless; I should stop and catch my breath but no way am I letting Tobias beat me. Especially after I have lead all the way.

Once I get to the Ferris wheel, I start to climb it, when I hear Tobias shout.

"Tris, don't you think making me climb this once was enough?"

"Hey, like I said before you don't have to follow me." But I know he will. When I reach the middle platform, I stand up and stretch out my arms and feel the wind whistling past me, I feel like im on top of the world I feel like im invincible. I turn round to see if Tobias has caught up to me. Sure enough Tobias is sat on the platform, breathing heavily. He seems to be staring at me, smiling.

"What?" I say laughing and placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing just thinking." He replies stretching out 'just' like chewing gum.

"Thinking about what?" I say as I heavily drop down next to him.

"Just how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you." He says with just the right touch of sweetness. I can feel my cheeks heating up and becoming warm, blushing.

"Tobias, how many times do I have to tell you im not beautiful, I'm not pretty and you could do..."

At that he slowly presses his lips to mine I hesitate at first, due to me being in mid-sentence, but almost instantly relax after all this is Tobias. He slowly pulls away with a small grin creeping onto his face.

"What was that for?" I say grinning

"I just didn't want you to finish that sentence." He says looking away, almost embarrassed. In response to this I just shuffle closer to him and burry my head into his chest, inhaling the sweet but masculine smell of his shirt.

When we climb down from the ferris wheel , he gives me a quick kiss and then shouts,

"Come on 'first ranker'…" he says laughing, "…bet you can't beat me back to the compound."

"Bet I can!" I say sharply. While setting of running after Tobias.

"You're too small, stiff. You couldn't beat me if I was walking."

"In your dreams!" I respond being slightly angry he called me _stiff_, but at this I overtake him. When we get so far along the path that we can see the dauntless compound again, I start to slow down,

"Fine you win, I…give…up…im...to…tired…to…keep…running." I say between heavy breaths.

"Okay.." he replies laughing, "I guess I'll just have to carry you." He then comes up behind me and sweeps me off my feet carrying me bridal style.

"Tobias, put me down! Put me down!" but he just keeps laughing and running until we get back to the compound. He then sets me down and I walk besides him our fingers laced together, I take the turn towards my apartment but he pulls my hand the other way.

"Can't you just stay in my room tonight?" he says with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I need my own clothes back Uriah's aren't very comfy" I reply.

"I thought you smelt like my deodorant." He says laughing.

"What's that got to do with me wearing Uriah's clothes?" I question

"Well, I leant him my deodorant, he said something about him trying to get a girl and how awesome I am, so I let him have it." I laugh,

"Typical Uriah."

**A/N - This is not the end my friend's there is more drama to come! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	7. I can't

**A/N - So here's the update, i think as i write these chapters the characters are getting more and more OOC. But anyway, **

**Disclaimer; I own a laptop and a packet of party rings, not the rights to Divergent, they belong to Veronica Roth.**

**TOBIAS POV**

I wake up feeling much better than I have the past couple of days, Tris lays peacefully in my arms, I gently kiss her forehead and go to get a shower. Just as im walking to the bathroom, I hear Tris move I turn around and see her smiling at me,

"Morning Trissy," I say smiling.

"Don't call me that!" she shouts chucking a pillow at me, witch I easily dodge.

"Nice to see you too." I say sarcastically walking back over to the bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and lean in to give her a kiss, but she pulls away, I furrow my eyebrows at her.

"No kisses for you, till you apologise for calling me Trissy." She says looking quite smug with herself.

"But Trissy just sounds so good? One kiss?"

"Nope." She states crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll live without." And I start walking to the bathroom, knowing she'll shout me back sure enough.

"Wait, come here" I walk back over to her and she smiles and says,

"Can you please pass me a drink?" I was not expecting that, I give her my 'haha, very funny' look and he laughs. Then she goes on her knees and shuffles over to where im sat, and gives me a quick kiss,

"Morning hansom."

"Morning to you too, you know im having a strange sense of déjà vu here"

"No but seriously please can you get me a drink?" I get up and walk over to the mini fridge and grab her a bottle of water.

"Here you go Trissy." I say winking and I walk off into the bathroom for a shower.

Later on we both walk to breakfast, its pancake day today so we both grab some and go sit with our usual friends. There is a lots of 'Hey's' and 'hello's' exchanged before Zeke speaks,

"We were just discussing how much of a good idea it would be to go swimming later. Everybody's going, are you and Tris coming or have you got plans?"

"No we've got nothing planned, I'll come. Tris?" I turn to look at her and see she's slightly paler than normal.

"Err...yeah sure I'll come too."

"Great!" Zeke shouts, "Everyone meet at the train tracks at about 2." Everyone idly chats to each other about going swimming while I look at Tris and silently ask her if she's okay. _I'll tell you later._ She mouths. I nod in agreement and pull her into my side with my arm around her shoulder.

**TRIS POV**

When we get back to the apartment I sit down on the sofa and Tobias sits next to me and outs his arm around me.

"What's wrong Tris?" he asks. "You went really pale in there."

"N-nothing." I reply.

"Tris tell me, I know there's something wrong." I decide to give in, after all this is Tobias.

"icantswim" I murmur looking down. He places his index finger under my chin and lifts it up so im looking straight at him.

"It's okay, you can tell me"

"I can't swim" He looks kind of shocked, oh great he's going to laugh. I close my eyes. But the laughter doesn't come, he just simply says;

"It's okay, look if you still want to go I'll teach you. But if you don't want to go we can just stay here. Eithers fine with me." The thought of Tobias teaching me how to swim makes me smile.

"I'll come! Just make sure you don't let me drown." I say sarcastically.

"Trissy! You think I'd let you drown?" At first I think he's being serious but then he laughs, so I reply;

"Stop calling me that!" I reply.

"What if I don't want to?." He say laughing. I sigh.

"You'll do anything for me, right?"

"Anything." I honestly do know he'd do anything for me.

"Then don't call me Trissy!"

"Okay, Tris." At this he gathers me into a hug and say's

"Do you have a swim suit?"

"Really? I can't swim do you think I'd have a swim suit?" I reply with a straight face.

"Oh great, shopping it is." He says swinging his arm in front of him.

"I'll grab my bag." I shout laughing

I eventually decided on a dark blue swim suit, as me and Tobias where walking back through the pit to his apartment, we walked past the jewellers, which Tobias lead me over to. There was some beautiful jewellery in the window, black gem stone hearts on silver chains, watches made from silver with pearls around the edge and one particular thing that caught my eye it was a simple ring made or rose gold, and covered in a small pattern of little flowers that had obviously been engraved by a steady hand.

"What you looking at?" Tobias said

"Just that ring there near the back with the flowers engraved into it."

"I think it's beautiful."

"You think so?" I said looking back at him.

"Yeah, but do you know where it would look even more beautiful?" I gave him a questioning look so he continued,

"Right here…" as he said it he took my hand and pointed to my ring finger, I could feel myself blushing so I said,

"Maybe in a couple of years, come on we need to get back and get changed." I took his hand in mine fumbling a bit probably because of his last words. He really wanted to get married, I'd never really thought about it really but it was a nice thought.

**A/N - Fourtris! I will go down with my ship. Soo, what do you's think is going to happen when they go swimming, guess you'll have to wait and see! THANK YOU 4**


	8. Uriah-The Musical

**A/N- Sorry its really short, hoping the next ones gonna be longer.**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Divergent, or the lyrics to Rehab.**

**TRIS POV **

We get to the train tracks at about five-to-two, nearly everybody's here except Zeke and Uriah,

"Where are Zeke and Uriah?" I ask Tobias, he look down at his watch and back up at me.

"They should be here, right, about, now." As soon as he said it a laughing Uriah and angry Zeke came running from inside the compound to the train tracks. Wonder what Uriah has done this time? Before I have the chance Tobias has walked over to Zeke to calm him down and asked the obvious question;

"Zeke what's wrong? Wait let me re-phrase that. What has Uriah done now?"

"Hey!" Uriah shouts, "How do you know it was me?" This is where I cut in,

"Well you came running round the corner laughing your head of like a phsyco on drugs." There are a few laughs when Uriah puts his face closer to mine and say's,

"Maybe I am." I can feel Tobias tense next to me to I push Uriah away,

"Rehab might be a good idea?" This is when he starts to grin.

"Not another Uriah musical." Will shouts, before Uriah bursts out singing,

_"They tried to make me go to rehab, I said no, no, no._  
_Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go"_

"Stop!" Tobias yells.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Moans Uriah.

"It would be worse if you missed the train."

We all jump on the train, one after the other I sit next to Tobias and Christina, we arrange ourselves into a weird circle shape, when Lynn say's,

"Okay now Uriah's shut up, and Zeke's calmed down, care to tell us what happened." Zeke let out a huge sigh,

"Well I sent Uriah to get me some swimming trunks because mine had gone missing, and I told him to leave them in my room. So when I got in this afternoon-" Uriah burst out laughing loudly in the corner.

"Shut up!" about 5 of us said as once.

"Well as I was saying," Zeke continues, "I got in and there was a women's bikini on the dresser in my room, I was going to buy another one but then I realized it was five-to-two and I had to run all the way here where I met a very shocked Uriah, stood outside the dining hall. And you know the rest." We all start laughing, when Will asks.

"So Zeke you're going swimming in a woman's bikini?" more laughter.

"Im not going in the water at all because I have no trunks." He replies.

"Come on Zeke." Uriah begs, "I even got it in your size."

"No."

"At least show them it then?"

"Fine," huffs Zeke before reaching into his bag and bulling out a bright purple bikini with orange and green flowers all over it. It was absolutely horrific, and everyone started laughing all over again.

"Come on Zeke, the green really matches your skin tone." Teases Marlene.

"No im not coming in the water." Everyone groans. Uriah bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Dude I got you some more shorts, you are coming swimming" He says tossing a pair of navy blue shorts at Zeke's face, but he catches them easily with one hand.

"Thanks." Zeke grumbles.

"Everybody off, it's time to go swimming." Shouts Tobias. Everybody jumps of shouting and cheering, I take his hand and we jump of together.

**A/N - Told you it was short. More drama next time i think.**


	9. Swimming?

**A/N - Hey! Everyones really OOC in this. (I feel like i say that loads, or well.) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer; Still don't own Divergent :( **

**TRIS POV**

When we got to the beach everyone ditched there bags and ran into the sea, shouting and laughing, while me and Tobias went over a bit so there wasn't as many people.

"Do you have any idea how to swim at all?" He asked me.

"You have to move your arms and float, that's about as much knowledge as I've got." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Right well err… first lay on your back on your back."

"Wont I drown?"

"Tris you weigh about 7 stone, you're not going to drown."

"So weight matters?" I question.

"No you'd float anyway," he leans back and floats on top of the water, "see I float, and I weigh more than you." I didn't know whether to nod or flirt here, I went with the latter.

"Yeah but your all muscle." The words didn't sound right coming from my mouth, they sounded like I was stating fact, not being flirtatious. Tobias' mouth stated to tug upward at the edges, a slight smile, all smirk.

"Well Tris you're not going to learn how to swim if you're looking at my muscles all day." I tried to come up with a smart response, but of all things I blushed. To avoid where this conversation was going I took a deep breath in hoping that would help me loat and leaned back into the water. Surprisingly I floated,

"Look Tobias! Im floating!" I squeaked. He let out a laugh and tipped his head back,

"So you are but that's floating on your back and you swim on your front"

"Oh, okay." I looked back at him "What next then?"

"Just float again put this time on your front." What, that will definitely drown me.

"Excuse me, put my head under the water? "I stated placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes Tris, it's called holding your breath." Oh. Now I abounded stupid great.

"You know I might just sit out and watch, this isn't going well" I said as I started to walk back to where our towels and clothes where. When I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, he picked me up and carried me over into deep water where he could just touch the floor, and I definitely wouldn't be able to. I kicked my feet and squirmed hoping he would let go.

"Tris I'll drop you if you don't agree to keep swimming because to be quite honest I like you better in that swimsuit." I heard him whisper into my ear, a bit flirty for him but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine just please put me back where I can touch the floor." He laughed and walked back over to where the shallow bit was, I decided I would try this floating thing when I floated it was a nice feeling I couldn't see and it felt like I was flying, when I felt Tobias next to me, he put his arm around my wait and said,

"Now kick your feet, Trissy." I did, purposely kicking harder than I would to get it in his face.

"Now move your arms in circles, from your waist out of the water past your head back in the water and back to your waist." I tried moving them both at the same time but ending up hitting myself in the face quite a lot

"Try alternating them." Tobias suggested I could tell he was laughing, if he wasn't keeping me up I would kick him. I started alternating ad I was concentrating on so much on kicking and moving my arms I didn't realize the absence of Tobias' arms around my waist.

"That's it Trissy, your swimming!" he shouted

"That's great but how do I get back now?" I questioned panicking slightly.

"I'll come get you." He said and we both laughed

When we got back to the towels to get a drink Tobias' phone rang, he answered

"Hello. Do I have to? Can't it wait? Fine, im on my way." He turned to me.

"Tris im so sorry, ive got to go, Eric's being-"I cut him off.

"Eric's being Eric as usual then its fine, how long?"

"20 minutes? I'll meet you back here."

"Okay. I love you." I kissed him lightly.

"I love you more." He said as he kissed me back, "Ive got to go bye Tris!"

"Byee"

About 15 minutes after Tobias had gone Uriah came running over chucked me over his shoulder and bounded back towards the sea.

"Uriah! Stop it!" I screamed

"Oh come on Tris!" He said laughing. He reached the sea and chucked me in the deep bit.

"I can't sw-"was all I got out before my mouth filled with water and everything blurred and then faded into compete darkness as I lost conciseness.

**A/N - Is this cliffhanger okay? And yes, i know that Tris learnt to swim extreemly fast but i didnt want to write loads and loads about that wanted to get back into drama. And yes, i know Tobias and Tris were so OOC it was unreal but i'm sorry.**


	10. You okay?

**A/N - Sorry! This took a while because i didnt know where to take the story, and I've had english homework and science homework and geography homework and i'm reading the Hero's of Olympus series. Anyway you don't care so here's chapter 10. (Everyone's abit OOC, per usual) **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Divergent *sigh***

**TOBIAS POV**

I walk back to the beach after a completely pointless meeting with Eric. I kick a small pebble along the pavement as I make my way back, the suns starting to set now, I take a quick glance towards my watch, it reads 6pm. I wonder if they're actually still at the beach when I hear Marlene shouting my name, when I look up she is running towards me she stops and tries to explain but her words are cut short and her breaths are fast,

"Uriah…chucked…she…said…no…he…didn't." finally I snap.

"Marlene! What's wrong?!" she looks at me sympathetically.

"Tris." That's all it took her name and I knew exactly what happened, she didn't know how to swim and they didn't know. My feet began running before my mind told them to, it was like waking up from a nightmare and already being sat up. And I guess this was a nightmare.

When I reached the beach I saw her, Tris laid unconscious on a towel her beautiful blonde hair around her head like a fan. I sprint over to her and everyone moves away as they see my coming. I check her pulse she's alive but her breathing's shallow. I turn my head round slowly,

"Who did this?" I say in my instructor tone. Everyone looks at each other when finally Uriah steps forward.

"I did." He says looking ashamed of himself. "I saw her sat on the edge of the beach; she didn't look like she was having fun so I came over to her and ran back to the water. I realized she couldn't swim but it was too late." Rage filled me Uriah did this? He tried to explain himself but before he could say anything more, my fist connected with his jaw.

"I'm taking Tris to the infirmary, do what you please with him." I say spitting my words out like venom.

I get back to the Dauntless compound and run straight to the infirmary. I run into a nurse and she just looks at Tris laid in my arms,

"Room 32, they'll be a doctor there as soon as possible." I nod my head in thanks and turn down the corridor. I gently lay Tris onto the white sheets. I don't know what I'd do if she died, probably revert back to becoming factionless. Maybe jump into the chasm, no one would compare to Tris she's the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen. Why am I thinking like this? Tris is strong, she will pull through this. That's why I liked her in the first place, she's a fighter. Suddenly a doctor walked in,

"Care to tell me what happened Four?" Obviously he knows who I am. Who wouldn't know Four, the guy with four fears? Oh yes, Tris she knows me for Tobias; Abnegation transfer to dauntless, to escape his father. Bit of a muppet really, coward even.

"She…" I went to say couldn't swim but I thought I better not. "Drowned at our swimming trip to the beach." The doctor let out a sigh.

"Did you see it happen? Know who it was? How long she was under?"

"No, Uriah and can we stop this just help her for gods sake."

"Sorry and it's just procedure." He said. "Where is this Uriah now?"

"Well if his friends helped him on his way back, if not laid unconscious on a beach."

"You hit him?"

"Right in the jaw." The edges of the doctor's mouth tilted upward.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Of course I do." I was getting impatient now. "If you don't mind helping her." I gesture my arm towards my body and as I do a small cough splutters from her lips and her eyes flutter open.

"Tris!" I shout as I run to her side to give her a huge hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine where am I?"

"In the infirmary." I turn to the doctor. "She'll be fine wont she?"

"Yes, just a few days bed rest I think."

I turn back to Tris, "See you'll be fine, and you'll be waited on hand and foot," She lets out a mall chuckle.

"Thanks doctor, when can I go?"

"Now we'll just get you a wheel chair." She raises an eyebrow.

"No. No wheelchair." She looks at me and I laugh,

"Don't know Tris wheelchairs are cool you know" her expression changes and she looks more stern. I lift my hands up in mock defense.

"Okay, okay. I'll carry you."

I carefully pick up her small frame and carry her bridal style back to the apartment, when I whisper to her,

"I love you."

"I know you tell me one hundred times a day." We both smile.

"Guilty is charged, but I do."

"Fine then, I love you too."


	11. What initiation?

**A/N - Here's the next chapter! Thanks to 'divergentdandelion' for the idea to write in Uriah's point of veiw.**

**URIAH POV**

I wake up in a clean white room, it smells strongly of disinfectant, and there is a lingering taste of blood in my mouth. I try to think back to how I got here, but I can't. The last thing I remember is having dinner with my mum and dad two days before the choosing ceremony. I wonder how long I've been here, from the dimly lit hall way and shouts of drunkards outside the door I can tell it's about 9 o clock. I go to get out of my bed when a Marlene walks in carrying a clipboard and wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Hey Marlene." I say. "Why are you in a nurse's uniform?"

"Great you're awake." She walks over to me and presses a thermometer to my forehead, and continues, "I'm in a nurse's uniform because this is the job I chose after initiation."

"Wait! What? I missed initiation?" This is getting more confusing by the minute.

"No you were there the whole time." She finished writing on the clipboard and asks me, "What do you last remember?"

"23rd of March, two days before initiation, sitting with my parents in our apartment."

"Oh gosh! This is bad this is really bad!" she said suddenly becoming all flustered.

"Marlene what's wrong?" I question.

"Nothing I'm going to get Tris', wait here."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." She says sprinting out of the door. Who's Tris? Since when did I know a Tris?

It turns out that Tris is a small girl, with high cheek bones and long blonde hair some would say she's attractive, but she's not my type. She sits down in one of the chairs beside my bed,

"So your Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah, how for back can you remember?"

"Same as I told Marlene, two days before initiation."

"Great." She says with sarcasm, "So you don't know me?" I shake my head. "Christina?" I shake my head again. "Will?"

"For now let's assume I don't know anybody except my family, Marlene, Lynn and kind of you."

"Okay well I'm Tris, I was in your initiation-"

"But I wasn't here for initiation!" I exclaim. She sighs.

"You were there you just don't remember it."

"Great, what happened? Where'd I come?" A small smile creeps onto her face.

"Well just after initiation you started dating Marlene. Also you came second."

"Really Marlene?"

"Yeah, I heard it was pretty awkward, be glad you don't remember." I let out a laugh, im beginning to like this girl, I think we'd be good friends.

"Hold up you said I came second?"

"I did."

"So who came first?" She blushes a little.

"Me." Yes, Tris and I could definitely be good friends, even if she did beat me.

"You must be pretty good, to beat me." I say.

"Same old Uriah."

"So you say we were in the same initiation, friends, long lost relatives?" I question.

"Bit of both really, I was a transfer, but after initiation we became really close friends kind of like brother and sister. You helped me through a sort of break up, picking jobs." I smile.

"So then who'd you sort of break up with?" She blushes a deep pink.

"You probably wouldn't know them."

"Try me" She looks down at the floor and mutters an in-audible name. "What was that." I say nearly laughing.

"Four." She says quietly. "You know him?"

"Course I do everybody knows Four." I laugh then wince from the pain in my fore head. "Glad he finally found someone, I heard he was going to become factionless, said he didn't want to be here anymore. You must be something special if he stayed." If possible she blushes even more.

"Really?"

"Mm-huh."

"So do you want me to get him, he might be able to explain the bruise on your face." She says.

"Sure, but what bruise on my face." I glance sideways and look I the mirror on the wall on the far side of the room, a deep purple bruise covers most of the left side of my face and jaw. I hold my hand to my face in mock pain.

"My face! My beautiful face." We both laugh.

"You'll be fine Uriah." States Tris as she walks through the door to go find Four.

**A/N - So what'd you think?What do you think, should Uriah get him memory back? And for any Uriah lovers out there i'm going to be doing more in his point of view.**


	12. Shut up

**A/N - Here is the next chapter it's pretty short. Uriah and Marlene are such cuties. Oh and divergentributegirl helped me write some of this. **

**Disclaimer; I dont own divergent.**

**URIAH POV**

Over the past two day's Tris has been helping my regain my memory. I've been remembering things; when we went paintballing, some of my fear landscape, and asking Marlene out, Tris definitely wasn't exaggerating when she said it was awkward. I was on my way to Marlene's now; we hadn't had a proper talk since I got out of hospital so she asked me to come round. When I got to Marlene's apartment I knocked on the door 3 times, I heard the muffled clatter of pans, and the smoke alarm going off. Finally the door opened, Marlene stood behind it, her hair slightly frizzy from the humidity from whatever she'd been cooking, flour all over her, and possibly a whole tub of tomatoes down her apron.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello" she pulled me into a hug, and asked. "You okay?"

"I'm good thanks, bits and pieces of my memory are coming back."

"That's great, why don't you come in." As she lead me inside I questioned.

"Marlene what have you been doing?"

"Trying to make pizza, key word being trying." We both laughed.

"So why are you using pans?"

"Apparently you don't boil tomatoes."

"That explains why there's tomato everywhere then."

After we had a very nice dinner of pizza…from the takeaway bar in the pit, we sat on the sofa, watching a film, I turned to Marlene and said,

"Do you want me to tell you one thing I never forgot?"

"Sure, what did you NEVER forget." She said putting emphasis on the never.

"You. And why I asked you out in the first place."

"Uriah-"I stop her speech by kissing her firmly on the lips. When I pull away, I see she's sat there in complete shock, for gods sake what have I done. I hadn't even remembered if we'd had a first kiss oh gosh, what if that was it. Why did I do this? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Marlene I'm so sorry." I begin to explain, "I shouldn't have done that I've ruined everything, what have I done, it's okay I'll just leave, you don't even have to ask. I'm sorry by-"She shops me by kissing me back,

"Uriah shut up." She laughed and kissed me again.

**A/N - Anyone ship them? Thanks! 4 **


	13. I'm only joking

**A/N - So i felt bad for updating a bit late and the last chapter being so short, so this chapter has about 1,150 words, that's about 4,700 letters.(I think it's the longest yet!) So yeah, here's chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer;I own a copy of Divergent not the rights to it.**

**TRIS POV**

***2 WEEKS LATER* **

I stood in front of the full length mirror; I look nothing like the short skinny girl from Abnegation. I now have muscles, im wearing a short black skater dress covered in lace, 6inch heels and my blonde hair no longer tied back hangs in loose curls over my shoulders. I wear thick black eyeliner and dark lip stick; I have 3 tattoos and several items of jewelry. I'm going to meet Uriah, since I helped him get his memory back; he said he'd treat me to a meal in one of the fancy restaurants in the pit. I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Tobias' chest, he must have just come in from work his expression is tiered, or was until he saw me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"You don't really expect me to let you go out looking like that do you?" He says a small smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth.

"Yes, yes I do." I let out a small laugh, "I'll only be gone a couple of hours, im sure you can last."

"Fine." He lets out with a huff. "But until you get back." He pulls me closer to him and presses his lips to mine, he bites my bottom lip, I groan and pull away,

"Tobias, I have to go."

"Tris." He moans.

"I'll be back soon, just remember that I love you." I say placing a hand over his heart.

"I love you more." He say's laying his hand over my heart. I give him a quick kiss on the nose and walk to get my bag.

"Tris you can't leave me like that." He says, even though I'm not looking I can tell he's laughing.

"Sure I can." I state smiling as I turn and walk out the door.

As I walk towards the pit I see Christina, she runs over and gives me a bear hug.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

"I've had thing's to sort out." I lie, but I picked the wrong person to lie to, after all Christina did transfer from Candor.

"You're lying." She states crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not." I try again, "I've been sorting things out." She raises her eyebrow at me.

"You've been making out with Four."

"No I haven't." I defend.

"You have its so obvious your bottom lips swelled up and your smiling more than usual." I slowly bit my lip trying to cover it up, she smiles at me.

"Fine, maybe I was making out with Four, is there a problem?" She laughs,

"Of course not, Tris you know im really happy for you. Just can we do something tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I question.

"I'm thinking shopping." She smiles, and I laugh.

"You're always thinking shopping."

"Guilty is charged, but seriously I need new clothes and we could get you something nice." She says.

"Fine shopping it is, tomorrow 11am."

"Sound's great, where you going now?" she asks.

"Dinner with Uriah" I wave and walk off, "See you later."

"Byee." She shouts waving frantically.

Dinner with Uriah was nice, it most of cost him a fortune though, I think my meal alone was about £65, and then there was drinks. It wasn't awkward as you might think; it was nice actually being able to spend time with him again, like my older brother. The waitress thought we we're dating and asked us what the occasion was but we both just looked at each other and laughed. One of the many pluses of being Dauntless, you don't give a damn about what anybody thinks of you.

Although dinner was nice, it was even better going back to my apartment, when I got there I see an asleep Tobias on the sofa who obviously tried to stay up for me.

I slip out of my heels and get changed into my pajama's inside the bathroom. When I come back out a glance at the clock on the desk it's 12:03, April 1st. I text Christina knowing she'll be up.

_Hey Christina, what's that thing Dauntless celebrate on April 1__st__? _

She replies a few seconds later.

_You mean April fool's day?_

_Yeah that, thanks I know what im doing this year._

_What?_

_I can't tell you._

_Tris if this involves me I'm going to kill you!_

_It doesn't, it involves Four._

_Good luck with that_

I quietly place my phone back on the set of draws, and walk over to Tobias' side I start to shake his shoulders. He wakes with a start.

"Tris!" He shouts pulling me into his arms.

"Tobias, I have something to tell you." An expression of worry fills his eyes.

"What is it?" he asks wearily.

"Im pregnant." His eyes widen instantly, he pulls me into a hug and talks quietly into my ear.

"Tris, it's okay, we'll get through this together. We'll be okay as long as we've got each other." I burst out laughing; he pushes me away holding onto my shoulders at arm's length.

"Tris, what's funny?"

"Happy April fools!" Im laughing so hard I begin to cry a little, I flop back and lay on the floor.

"You should have…seen your…face." I say between laughter. He stands up and looks at me sternly like he did when I first met him, when he was just Four to me. Hurt fills his eyes.

"Tris I'm leaving you, how could you do something like that to me." I feel something deflate inside of me and my bottom lip begin to quiver. I close my eyes and begin to softly cry when I feel to muscly arms wrap around my waist and lift me up onto the desk. When I open my eyes I see Tobias stood in front of me my legs either side of his. We're about the same height now im sat on the desk.

"Tris I didn't mean to hurt you I was just trying to get you back for your April fools to me, I am so so so sorry." He leans his head closer to mine and slowly kisses away the few tears that have rolled down my cheeks, then kisses me on the lips. I sniff and reply,

"It's okay; I shouldn't have said that I didn't realize how worried you would get." He smiles.

"No it's okay, im liking this side of you, more fun loving, guess Dauntless really has rubbed off on you."

"Sure has, but seriously you'd never leave me would you?" He smiles and presses his forehead to mine.

"Never." I smile back.

"Like never ever ever?"

"Never ever ever ever, I love you more than anything and you're the only real family I've got. I love you Tris."

"I love you more." I reply.

**A/N - What do you think? I know what im doing for the next couple of chapters, yey! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES!**


	14. What did you buy?

**A/N - Everyone is OOC...again. Here's chapter 14.**

**TRIS POV**

I arrive at the Pit to meet Christina at 11am exactly, but of course she's late. I'm wearing simple black jeans and an off the shoulder t-shirt. While im waiting I get my phone out and text Tobias, he'll only be sat in the control room bored anyway.

_Hey!_

I text him a few seconds later he replies,

_Hello gorgeous, aren't you shopping?_

_Christina's late, per usual._

_I should have known. Want to watch a film later?_

_Sure, what film?_

_Your choice._

_I'll decide later, she's here._

_Okay bye. (p.s – tell the baby daddy say's hi)_

I inwardly roll my eye's at the last comment when I feel a presence behind me. Christina shrieks at me,

"Tris! I can't believe you're pregnant and didn't tell me!" She says jumping up and down with joy. I start to laugh, she stops jumping at looks at me.

"Christina, I'm not pregnant that was my April fools to Four." I continue to laugh.

"Oh." She mutters, I grab her arm and say,

"Come on, I'm sure shopping can cheer you up.

After 3 hours of shopping we've been in nearly all the shop's in the Pit, I'm not paying attention when Christina drag's me into the last shop, which is unfortunately a lingerie store.

"Chris!" I shout as I begin to walk out, but she grab's my arm and drag's me back in.

"What's wrong?" she questions raising her eyebrows I can tell she's containing her laughter.

"I don't need anything from in here." She tilts her head back and laugh's.

"Sure you do," she turns round and passes me several lots of bra's and knickers, "go try these on." I sigh,

"If I just buy them can we leave?" She smirks at.

"Of course, I told you you needed something."

After dinner with Christina, I walk back to the apartment I share with Tobias, it's already 4pm, I toss the bags of thing's I bought onto the floor by the side of the bed. Slowly I step into the shower, and turn the heat up to full. The cold air hit's me when I step out so I quickly change into some sweatpants and one of Tobias' shirts which goes down to my mid-thigh. I check my phone for messages, there's one off Tobias;

_I'll be back a bit late, around 6, love you._

I take a look at the clock it's only half 4, I place the phone back on the top and turn the television on. There's a report on about a cure for something discovered in the Erudite compound, before I can read what it says my eyes begin to close and I fall asleep on the sofa.

I'm awoken by the sound of the apartment door opening and light footsteps. I open my eyes slightly to see Tobias crouched in front of the sofa leaning in to kiss my forehead, at last second I tip my head back and meet my lips with his,

"Well hello to you too." He says laughing, ", have a nice day shopping?"

"Yeah." I say stretching my hands above my head. "They're in bags down the side of the bed." I watch him as he stands up and strolls over to the bags. Just before he gets there I remember the bras and knickers I bought. I jump of the sofa and run to him,

"Tris-"is all he gets out before I jump on his back and cover his eyes with my hands.

"Tris what are you doing?" he continues.

"Nothing." I say in a sing-song tune.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing." I repeat.

"Tris." He say's more sternly, I jump of his back and go sit back on the sofa, he follows me.

"What's wrong Tris?" he say's taking both my small hands in one of his.

"Nothing, just look in the bag if you want." His eye brows knit together in confusion, and he walks over to the bags.

"Tris, I don't understand what you were worried about, you could of just told me." I'm probably blushing a very deep pink.

"I know, I just, I don't know, let's just forget it." He laughs a little and I join in.

"How about that movie?" he asks me. I go on my tip toes and kiss his nose lightly.

"Sure."

We start the movie and hear a knock at the door, we exchange glances.

"I'll get it." I whisper. When I open the door I see Marlene stood outside with messy hair and covered in sweat. My eyes flit to the knife she's wielding tightly in her left hand. Quickly I slam the door shot and turn the lock.

"Tobias!" I scream.

"What?!" Concern fills his voice. I reply timidly,

"We have a slight problem."

**A/N - Sorry for the cliffhanger...**


	15. Red is for anger

**A/N Sorry it took a while to update, i was to ill to even go on my laptop, any-how here's chapter 15**

**TRIS POV**

I hear Marlene's hysteric shouting through the supposedly sound proof door.

"Come on out Trissy!" she screams. "I'm sure Uriah would love to see you." What Uriah?

"How was your romantic dinner?" Oh…she thinks we were out on a date. I always knew Marlene was protective but I didn't think she'd be this out of it. If she is I honestly don't know how im getting out of this room. I feel Tobias' presence behind me, he whispers quietly into my ear,

"Go into the bathroom and lock the door, I'm going to see if I can calm her down."

"No you're not she could attack you!" I shout back at him.

"I'll be fine." He reassures me.

"Don't do anything stupid." I say.

"I won't." he lightly presses his lips onto my cheek, let's go of my hand and slips out of the door. I quickly run into the bathroom, and turn the lock behind me. The shouting from the outside corridor, echo's around the small room. I wonder what's going on when my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a gunshot ricocheting through the air. Marlene must have had a gun as well as a knife.

The lock makes a small click as I unlock it, my Dauntless instincts take over and I swiftly sprint towards the door of the apartment. When I open the door I see no sign of Marlene or Tobias, i make the quick decision to go left first. When I reach the end of the straight corridor, I turn left and choke back a sob at what I see.

Tobias is laid unconscious on the floor, an idle hand pressed over his stomach. I rapidly run over to him and slump to my knees. By the thumping of his heartbeat I can feel through my hands pressed to his chest, I know he's alive. I quickly ring Uriah seems as though I can tell him about Marlene and he can help me. He answers on the 2nd ring,

"Tris?"

"Uriah come quickly, it's Four, the corridor to the left of my apartment." I say surprised at how steady my voice is. I hear the light tap of his feet hitting the floor as he begins running,

"I'm on my way." He replies.

I slip my phone back into my pocket, and quickly but gently remove Tobias' hand from where it lay motionless across his chest. My eyes see the red patch of colour that is gradually flowering bigger over his dark blue shirt. Red is a colour for all emotions, this is anger.Timidly I set his arm by the side of him and lift his shirt up above the wound to see how bad it is. A tingling feeling spreads through my body as my fingers brush his hard stomach. The wound isn't as bad as I thought, yet he is losing a lot of blood and even that can kill as easily as a knife. Out of the corner of my eye I see Uriah sprinting down the hallway, he briskly picked up Tobias; his knee's almost buckling from the weight, good job the infirmary is only down two corridors.

After we had got to the infirmary the nurses quickly took Tobias down to the theatre to be operated on apparently the shot hadn't ruptured any vital organs but he was going to need stitches. I sat with Uriah in the waiting room my hands grasped tightly around a coffee cup of which the contents had long gone cold. I had explained to him what happened and finally about Marlene, when I did he let out a sign and pressed his face into him hands.

"Tris the thing is Marlene's always had something wrong with her mind it always functioned differently to everyone else's."

"Like dyslexia?" I questioned shifting my position in the chair.

"No it was a rare case the doctors didn't have a name for it so when her aptitude tests came back as Erudite, I talked her into staying. I didn't want them testing her brain anyway I wanted her to be here with me where I could keep her safe."

"She fits perfectly with the dauntless though."

"She does but she is incredibly smart Tris, her moves are always thought out in seconds with precision and strategy."

"She'll be okay though?"

"She'll be fine she just needs to be sat down and told everything that's happened." He picks his drink from the table takes a sip and continues. "You're being awfully calm about all this."

"I know, just trying to keep it together for him, he got shot for me." I look down at the grey floor,

"Tris, it's okay you can cry you know, I'm right here." I stand up and walk over to him to give him a hug trying to keep it together, but as soon as he embraces me, as soon I feel a sense of security I slowly let all my emotional walls fall down and softly cry into his shirt.

**A/N - Soo what do you think should happen, I kind of know but you might be able to sway me a bit. THANKS!**


	16. Please don't say you love me

**A/N - Sorry this took ages, like really really sorry! Long, but important A/N at the end.**

**TOBIAS POV**

I wake up feeling very groggy and tiered; I stretch my arm out to find Tris but all I feel is the end of the bed. I quickly open my eyes and jolt upwards, two things remind me of the past events; the white glow of the infirmary and the crippling pain in my stomach. Automatically my eyes flick to the chair at the side of the room where Tris would be sat, but my heart sinks as I notice that she isn't there. I slowly sink back down to rest my head on the pillow, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach. After a few minutes I feel sleep slowly dragging me under into the blackness.

I awake to the sound of someone singing, whoever it is, and they're really good at it. I open my eyes to see Tris curled up on the chair with her headphones in singing. I never knew she could sing,

"Tris?" I ask her smiling slightly. She instantly stops singing and jumps up to hug me. I continue, "What were you singing?" she blushes, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"Erm, you heard?" she questions.

"Yeah you're a good singer, what was the song?"

"Please don't say you love me." She replies.

"Fine I won't." I say dramatically crossing my arms over my chest and turning my head away. A few seconds later I feel the bed dip on the other side of me and a pair of lips press softly to my cheek.

"I love you." Tris says. I turn back to her, and reply smiling,

"I love you too."

Later on a nurse came to see us and said that I could leave, but I have to go back in a week to get the stiches removed. Also I've been told that Marlene's okay, she's been sent outside the fence for treatment. I quickly pick up the remote, and turn the television on,

"Do you want coffee?" I hear Tris shout from the kitchen.

"No I'm okay thanks, but hurry up the shows starting." I reply, she quickly runs in and flops on the other side of the sofa.

"Scared of me, are you?" I say sarcastically.

"Of course not." She replies as she shuffles over to cuddle into my side resting her head on my chest and I pull my arm around her. It feels like it should have been like this all along, I know its cliché but I don't know what I'd do with out her.

**A/N - THANK YOU FOR READING! yes this is the last chapter i think, BUT! im talking oneshot requests,or idea's for new stories. THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
